Τοπικός Γαλαξίας
Τοπικός Γαλαξίας Milky Way, ο "Γαλαξίας μας", ο "δικός μας Γαλαξίας" thumb|300px| [[Τοπικός Γαλαξίας Εξερεύνηση ]] thumb|300px| Σημειώνεται ο [[Ήλιος, ως ένας περιθωριακός Αστέρας, σε μια σπείρα του Γαλαξία. Στο κέντρο η τεράστια Μελανή Οπή "Τοξότης C" ]] ]] ]] .]] του Milky Way.]] του Γαλαξιακού Κέντρου (Saggittarius προ και μετά "γεύματος"]] thumb|300px| [[Ουρανός, Τοπικός Γαλαξίας ]] του Milky Way με τον Γαλαξία της Ανδρομέδας όπως θα φαίνεται από τον Γήινο ουρανό. Καλλιτεχνική Αναπαράσταση]] ]] ]] ]] Με τον όρο Γαλαξίας αναφερόμαστε συχνά αποκλειστικά στο Γαλαξία στον οποίο ανήκει η Γη και το Ηλιακό Σύστημα. Στον ουρανό εμφανίζεται όμοιος με μια φωτεινή λωρίδα από πολλούς αστέρες, εκτεινόμενη από τη μια πλευρά του ορίζοντα μέχρι την άλλη. Ετυμολογία - Η ονομασία "Milky Way" (= Γαλακτώδης Δρόμος), σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "γάλα". - Η ονομασία Γαλαξίας προέρχεται από το «σέλας» Η ίδια ετυμολογική προέλευση ισχύει και για το γάλα. Αν ετυμολογηθεί μέσω της λέξης γάλα τότε προέρχεται από την - ορατή από τη Γη - θολή γαλακτική ζώνη του λευκού φωτός που εμφανίζεται στον Ουρανό. Εισαγωγή Πρόκειται για έναν σπειροειδή γαλαξία και αποτελεί μέρος της Τοπικής Ομάδας Γ. Αν κι ο Γαλαξίας μας είναι ένας από τα δισεκατομμύρια που υπάρχουν στο Σύμπαν, έχει ιδιαίτερη σημασία για τον άνθρωπο καθώς είναι το «σπίτι» του Ηλιακού Συστήματος. Ο Δημόκριτος (460 - 370 π.Χ.) ήταν ο πρώτος που ισχυρίσθηκε ότι ο Γαλαξίας αποτελείται από απομακρυσμένα άστρα :«Γαλαξίας εστί πολλών και μικρών και συνεχών αστέρων, συμφωτιζομένων αλλήλοις, συναυγασμός δια την πύκνωσιν» ότι δηλαδή θεωρεί και η σύγχρονη Αστρονομία ως προς τη σύσταση του. Ο Γαλαξίας μας φαίνεται λαμπρότερος προς το κέντρο του. Στην ουράνια σφαίρα, σχετικά με τον ουράνιο ισημερινό, ο Γαλαξίας εκτείνεται βόρεια μέχρι τον αστερισμό της Κασσιόπης και νότια μέχρι τον αστερισμό τουΝότιου Σταυρού, πράγμα που δείχνει τη μεγάλη κλίση του επιπέδου του ισημερινού της Γης και του επιπέδου της εκλειπτικής ως προς το Γαλαξιακό επίπεδο. Το γεγονός ότι ο Γαλαξίας διαιρεί το γήινο ουρανό (την ουράνια σφαίρα) σε δύο σχεδόν ίσα ημισφαίρια δείχνει ότι το Ηλιακό Σύστημα βρίσκεται κοντά στο γαλαξιακό επίπεδο. Μορφολογία .]] Συγκεκριμένα ο Γαλαξίας μας αποτελείται κυρίως από ένα πυρήνα του οποίου το σχήμα είναι φακοειδές πολύ πεπλατυσμένο. Από δύο εκ διαμέτρου αντίθετα άκρα του φακοειδούς αυτού πυρήνα εκφύονται οι δύο βραχίονές του οι οποίοι και ελίσσονται γύρω από το κύριο φακοειδές σώμα του. Ο κύριος δίσκος του γαλαξία μας έχει διάμετρο από 80.000 μέχρι 100.000 έτη φωτός, περίμετρο περίπου 250 ως 300 χιλιάδες έτη φωτός και πάχος γύρω στα 1.000 έτη φωτός. Αποτελείται από 200 μέχρι 400 δις άστρα. Αν ορίσουμε μια φυσική κλίμακα και θεωρήσουμε ότι ο Γαλαξίας μας είχε διάμετρο 130 χιλιόμετρα, τότε το ηλιακό σύστημα θα είχε μήκος 2 χιλιοστά. Η Γαλαξιακή Άλως εκτείνεται σε διάμετρο 250.000 ως 400.000 έτη φωτός. Όπως αναφέρεται εκτενώς, στη δομή του Γαλαξία παρακάτω, νέες έρευνες έδειξαν ότι ο δίσκος επεκτείνεται πολύ περισσότερο από ότι νομίζαμε μέχρι σήμερα. Το Απόλυτο Μέγεθος του Γαλαξία, που δεν είναι δυνατό να μετρηθεί απευθείας, γίνεται δεκτό ως αστρονομική σύμβαση ότι είναι −20.5. Δομή Επιμελημένες έρευνες που άρχισε προ 200 περίπου ετών ο Γερμανός αστρονόμος W. Herschel και οι οποίες συνεχίσθηκαν από άλλους επιφανείς αστρονόμους απέδειξαν ότι ο Γαλαξίας μας αποτελεί ενα πελώριο συγκρότημα από αστέρες, νεφελώματα και μεσοαστρική ύλη όπως συμβαίνει με όλους τους Γαλαξίες και μάλιστα ότι πρόκειται περί ενός εκ των σπειροειδών Γαλαξιών. Από το 2005, ο Γαλαξίας μας θεωρείται ότι είναι ένα μεγάλος ραβδωτός σπειροειδής γαλαξίας τύπου SBbc στην Ακολουθία Hubble (ραβδωτός σπειροειδής μικρής ελλίκωσης) με συνολική μάζα περίπου 600-3000 δις ηλιακές μάζες (M☉) αποτελούμενος από 200 εώς 400 δισεκατομμύρια άστρα. Μόλις τη δεκαετία του 1980 οι αστρονόμοι άρχισαν να υποπτεύονται ότι ο Γαλαξίας είχε κεντρική ράβδο και δεν ήταν ένα τυπικός Σπειροειδής Γαλαξίας, κάτι που παρατηρήσεις του 2005 με το Spitzer Space Telescope έχουν πλέον επιβεβαιώσει, αποκυκνείοντας ότι η κεντρική ράβδος του Γαλαξία ήταν μεγαλύτερη απ' ό,τι πιστευόταν. Ο Γαλαξιακός Δίσκος έχει μια εκτιμούμενη διάμετρο περί τα 100.000 έτη φωτός . Η απόσταση του Ήλιου από το κέντρο του Γαλαξία υπολογίζεται στα 26.000 έτη φωτός. Ο δίσκος είναι εξογκωμένος στο κέντρο. Το "Γαλαξιακό Κέντρο" φιλοξενεί ένα συμπαγές αντικείμενο μεγάλης μάζας και υπάρχουν σοβαρές υποψίες ότι πρόκειται για μια τεράστια Μελανή Οπή (supermassive black hole). Οι περισσότεροι Γαλαξίες εικάζεται ότι έχουν παρόμοιες μελανές οπές στο κέντρο τους. Όπως συμβαίνει με πολλούς Γαλαξίες, η κατανομή μάζας στο Τοπικό Γαλαξία είναι τέτοια ώστε η τροχιακή ταχύτητα των περισσοτέρων άστρων δεν εξαρτάται από την απόσταση από το κέντρο. Πέραν από το Γαλαξιακό Κέντρο (ή στα εξώτερα όρια) η τυπική αστρική ταχύτητα είναι ανάμεσα στα 210 και 240 km/s. Επομένως η περίοδος περιφοράς του τυπικού άστρου είναι ανάλογη μόνο με το μήκος της διανυόμενης τροχιάς. Αυτό διαφέρει σημαντικά από το Ηλιακό Σύστημα όπου διαφορετικές τροχιές σημαίνει και διαφορετική ταχύτητα του αντικειμένου που κινείται σε αυτή. Η ράβδος του Τοπικού Γαλαξία πιστεύεται ότι έχει μήκος 27.000 έτη φωτός, διαπερνώντας το κέντρο του Γαλαξία σε γωνία 44±10 μοιρών σε σχέση με την ευθεία Ήλιου - Γαλαξιακού Κέντρου. Αποτελείται κυρίως από ερυθρά άστρα, που πιστεύεται ότι είναι πανάρχαια. Κάθε βραχίονας περιγράφεται με μια Λογαριθμική Σπείρα (όπως συμβαίνει με τους περισσότερους Γαλαξίες) με κλίση περίπου 12 μοιρών. Πιστεύεται ότι υπάρχουν τέσσερις μεγάλοι βραχίονες που εκκινούν από το κέντρο του Γαλαξία. Αυτοί ονομάζονται, με διπλή ονομασία) ως εξής (βάσει της εικόνας στα δεξιά): *1 Πυρήνας και Ράβδος *2 Βραχίoνας 3pc *3 Βραχίoνας Κανών *4 Βραχίoνας Σταυρός *5 Βραχίoνας Τρόπις *6 Βραχιονική προέκταση του Κύκνου *7 Βραχίoνας Κύκνος *8 Βραχίoνας Περσεύς *9 Βραχίονας "Τοξότης '' *10 Βραχίoνας Ασπίς Υπάρχουν επιπλέον και τουλάχιστον δύο μικρότεροι βραχίoνες συμπεριλαμβρανομένου του: *11 Βραχίονας Ωρίων (ο οποίος περιλαμβάνει το Ηλιακό Σύστημα και τον Ήλιο) Πέραν από τους μεγάλους Γαλαξιακούς βραχίονες βρίσκεται ο Εξώτερος Δακτύλιος ή "Δακτύλιος του Μονόκερω", ένας δακτύλιος από άστρα γύρω από το Γαλαξία, ο οποίος έχει προταθεί από τους αστρονόμους Brian Yanny και Heidi Jo Newberg, και αποτελείται από αέρια και Άστρα που αποκόπηκαν από άλλους Γαλαξίες πριν δισεκατομμύρια έτη. Ο Γαλαξιακός Δίσκος περιβάλλεται από μια Γαλακτική Άλω παλαιών άστρων και σφαιρικών σμηνώνμε διάμετρο πείπου 250.000 ως 400.000 ετών φωτός. Ενώ ο δίσκος περιλαμβάνει αέρια και σκόνη που εμποδίζουν την παρατήρηση κάποιων μηκών κύματος, η Άλως δεν έχει. Στο δίσκο διενεργούνται ακόμα γεννήσεις άστρων (ειδικά στους βραχίονες που έχουν μεγαλύτερη πυκνότητα) αλλά όχι στην Άλω. Ανοικτά Σμήνη παρατηρούνται κυρίως στο δίσκο. Η περισσότερη από τη μάζα του Γαλαξία αποτελείται από Σκοτεινή Ύλη, δημιουργώντας μια άλω σκοτεινής ύλης μάζας που θεωρείται μεταξύ 600-3000 δις ηλιακών μαζών (M☉) που συγκεντρώνεται κοντά στο Γαλαξιακό Κέντρο. Πρόσφατες ανακαλύψεις αύξησαν την γνώση μας για τη δομή του Γαλαξία. Με την ανακάλυψη ότι ο δίσκος της Ανδρομέδας (M31) εκτείνεται μακρύτερα από ό,τι πιστευόταν, η πιθανότητα ο δίσκος του Γαλαξία να είναι μεγαλύτερος είναι πολύ μεγάλη και ενισχύεται από από την ανακάλυψη επέκτασης του Βραχίονα του Κύκνου. Με την ανακάλυψη του Ελλειπτικού Γαλαξία Νάνου του Τοξότη ανακαλύφθηκε και μια ζώνη γαλαξιακών θραυσμάτων στην πολική τροχιά του Νάνου του Τοξότη καθώς η αλληλεπίδραση με τον Γαλαξία τον διαλύει. Παρομοίως, με την ανακάλυψη του Γαλαξία Νάνου του Μεγάλου Κυνός ανακαλύφθηκε άλλος ένας δακτύλιος θραυσμάτων που περιβάλλει τον Γαλαξιακό Δίσκο. Στις 9 Ιανουαρίου, 2006 ο Mario Juric και άλλοι από το Princeton University ανακοίνωσαν ότι το πρόγραμμα "Sloan Digital Sky Survey" του βορείου ημισφαιρίου εντόπισε ένα τεράστιο και διάχυτο σύμπλεγμα άστρων (που απλώνεται σε έκταση 5.000 το μέγεθος της πανσελήνου) μέσα στο Γαλαξία που δεν δείχνει να συμφωνεί με τα τρέχοντα μοντέλα. Αυτή η συλλογή άστρων είναι σχεδόν κάθετη στο επίπεδο των βραχιόνων του Γαλαξία. Η πιθανότερη εξήγηση είναι ότι ο Γαλαξίας μας ενώνεται με ένα Νάνο-Γαλαξία. Ο Γαλαξίας αυτός έχει ονομαστεί δοκιμαστικά Αστρικό Ρεύμα Παρθένου και βρίσκεται στην κατεύθυνση της Παρθένου, 30.000 έτη φωτός μακριά. Στις 9 Μαΐου, 2006, ο Daniel Zucker και ο Vasily Belokurov ανακοίνωσαν ότι το πρόγραμμα Sloan Digital Sky Survey ανακάλυψε δύο Γαλαξίες-Νάνους στην κατεύθυνση των αστερισμών των Θηρευτικών Κυνών και του Βοώτη. Η θέση του Ήλιου στον Γαλαξία Ο Ήλιος (έτσι κι η Γη και το ηλιακό σύστημα) βρίσκεται αρκετά κοντά στον εσωτερικό δακτύλιο του Βραχίωνα του Ωρίωνα, στο τοπικό σμήνος, σε απόσταση 7.94±0.42 kpc από το Γαλαξιακό Κέντρο. Ο Ήλιος και κατ'επέκταση το Ηλιακό Σύστημα, βρίσκονται σε αυτό που επιστήμονες αποκαλούν Γαλαξιακή Οικουμένη Ζώνη. Η Κορυφή της πορείας του Ήλιου, η Ηλιακή Κορυφή, αναφέρεται στην κατεύθυνση του Ήλιου καθώς ταξιδεύει στο Γαλαξία. Η γενική κατεύθυνση της γαλαξιακής κίνησης του Ήλιου είναι προς τον αστέρα Βέγας κοντά στον αστερισμό του Ηρακλέους (Ηρακλής), σε γωνία περίπου 86 μοιρών ως προς το Γαλαξιακό Κέντρο. Η τροχιά του Ήλιου στο Γαλαξία αναμένεται να είναι περίπου ελλειπτική με την προσθήκη επιρροών από τους Γαλαξιακούς Βραχίονες και την ανοιμοιογενή κατανομή μάζας. Αυτή τη στιγμή βρισκόμαστε 1/8 της τροχιάς πριν το περιγαλακτικό (την κοντινότερη απόσταση από το κέντρο του Γαλαξία). Το Ηλιακό Σύστημα χρειάζεται περί τα 225-250 εκατομμύρια χρόνια για να ολοκληρώσει μια τροχιά (ένα Γαλαξιακό Έτος άρα εικάζεται ότι έχει ολοκληρώσει περί τις 20-25 περιφορές στη διάρκεια της ζωής του. Η Τροχιακή Ταχύτητα του Ηλιακού Συστήματος είναι 217 km/s, δηλ. 1 έτος φωτός ανά περίπου 1400 έτη, και 1 AU σε 8 ημέρες. Το Πλανητάριο Hayden χρησιμοποιεί 8.0 kpc στον διαδραστικό τρισδιάστατο Άτλαντα του Γαλαξία, ο οποίος μόλις που συμπεριλαμβάνει το Γαλαξιακό Κέντρο. Η Γαλαξιακή Γειτονία Ο Γαλαξίας μας, η Ανδρομέδα και ο Γαλαξίας Τριγώνου αποτελούν τα κύρια μέλη της Τοπικής Ομάδας, μιας ομάδας 35 "στενά" δεμένων Γαλαξιών. Η Τοπική Ομάδα αποτελεί μέρος του Υπερσμήνους της Παρθένου. Πολλοί Γαλαξίες Νάνοι της Τοπικής Ομάδας βρίσκονται σε τροχιά περί τον Γαλαξία μας. Το μεγαλύτερο από αυτά είναι το Μεγάλο Νέφος Μαγγελάνου με διάμετρο 20.000 έτη φωτός. Τα μικρότερα, Νάνος της Ατροπού, Νάνος του Δράκοντα, και Λέων II (γαλαξίας νάνος έχουν μόνο 500 έτη φωτός διάμετρο. Οι άλλοι νάνοι που βρίσκοται σε τροχιά γύρω από το Γαλαξία μας είναι *το Μικρό Νέφος Μαγγελάνου, *ο νάνος του Μεγάλου Κυνός (το πιο κοντινό), *ο Ελλειπτικός Νάνος Γαλαξίας του Τοξότη (που παλιότερα θεωρούνταν πως είναι το κοντινότερο), *ο Νάνος Γαλαξίας της Μικράς Άρκτου, *ο Νάνος Γαλαξίας του Γλυφείου, *ο Νάνος Γαλαξίας του Εξάντα, *ο Νάνος Γαλαξίας της Καμίνου και *ο Νάνος Γαλαξίας Λέων Ι. Τον Ιανουάριο του 2006, ερευνητές ανέφεραν ότι η μέχρι τώρα ανεξήγητη ανωμαλία που υπάρχει στο δίσκο του Γαλαξία, έχει πλέον χαρτογραφηθεί και βρέθηκε ότι είναι δόνηση που προκαλείται από το Μικρό και το Μεγάλο Νέφος του Μαγγελάνου. Οι τελευταίοι δημιουργούν δονήσεις σε συγκεκριμένες συχνότητες όταν περνάνε από τις άκρες του Γαλαξία μας. Παλαιότερα, θεωρούταν πως ήταν πολύ μικροί για να επηρρεάσουν τον Γαλαξία, αφού κατέχουν μόλις το 2% της μάζας του. Παρόλα αυτά, παίρνοντας υπόψη τη Σκοτεινή Ύλη, η κίνηση των δύο μικρών αυτών γαλαξιών, δημιουργεί μια διέγερση που επηρρεάζει τον μεγαλύτερο δικό μας Γαλαξία. Λαμβάνοντας υπ'όψιν τη Σκοτεινή Ύλη, αυτό έχει ως αποτέλεσμα έναν 20πλασιασμό της μάζας του Γαλαξία. Ο υπολογισμός αυτός έγινε με βάση το υπολογιστικό μοντέλο του Martin Weinberg του Πανεπιστημίου της Μασσαχουσέτης, Amherst. Σε αυτό το μοντέλο, η Σκοτεινή Ύλη απλώνεται έξω από το δίσκο του Γαλαξία με το γνωστό στρώμα αερίων. Το αποτέλεσμα είναι ότι το μοντέλο αυτό προβλέπει μια ένταση των βαρυτικών επιρροών των Μαγγελανικών Νεφών καθώς διέρχονται μέσα από το Γαλαξία. Ταχύτητα μέσα στον χρόνο Γενικά, έννοια της απόλυτης ταχύτητας κάθε αντικειμένου στο σύμπαν δεν έχει νόημα σύμφωνα με τον Einstein και την Ειδική Θεωρία της Σχετικότητας, η οποία διακυρρήσει ότι δεν υπάρχει "προτιμούμενο" Αδρανειακό Σύστημα Αναφοράς στο διάστημα με βάση το οποίο να συγκρίνουμε την ταχύτητα του Γαλαξία. (Η κίνηση πάντα πρέπει να καθορίζεται σε σχέση με ένα άλλο αντικείμενο.) Έχοντας αυτό στο μυαλό, πολλοί αστρονόμοι πιστεύουν ότι ο γαλαξίας κινείται στο διάστημα με ταχύτητα γύρω στα 600χλμ το δευτερόλεπτο σε σχέση με τους εγγύτερους Γαλαξίες. Οι τελευταίες εκτιμήσεις μιλούν για ένα εύρος ταχύτητας από 130 μέχρι 1.000 χλμ/δευτερόλεπτο. Αν όντως ο Γαλαξίας κινείται με 600 χλμ/δευτ, ταξιδεύουμε 51,84 εκατομμύρια χιλιόμετρα τη μέρα, ή περισσότερο από 19,9 δις χλμ το χρόνο. Για να έχουμε ένα μέτρο σύγκρισης, αυτό σημαίνει πως ταξιδεύουμε περίπου 4,5 φορές την απόσταση που απέχει ο Πλούτων από τη Γη (όταν βρίσκεται στο κοντινότερο σημείο). Ο Γαλαξίας θεωρείται πως κινείται στην κατεύθυνση του αστερισμού της Ύδρας. Ηλικία Η ηλικία του Γαλαξία μας εκτιμάται περίπου στα 13,6 δισεκατομμύριο (109) έτη, διάρκεια που είναι κοντά στην ηλικία του Σύμπαντος. Η εκτίμηση αυτή βασίζεται στην έρευνα που διεξήχθηκε το 2004 από μια ομάδα αστρονόμων: Luca Pasquini, Piercarlo Bonifacio, Sofia Randich, Daniele Galli, and Raffaele G. Gratton. Η ομάδα χρησιμοποίησε το UV-Οπτικό Φασματογράφο του VLT (Very Large Telescope) για να μετρήσει, για πρώτη φορά, το βηρύλλιο που περιέχεται σε δυο Αστέρες του αστρικού σμήνους "NGC 6397". Αυτό τους επέτρεψε να υπολογίσουν το χρόνο ανάμεσα στη δημιουργία της πρώτης γενεάς των Αστέρων του Γαλαξία μας και στη δημιουργία της πρώτης γενεάς αστέρων του σμήνους, σε 200 με 300 εκατομμύρια έτη. Συμπεριλαμβάνοντας την ηλικία των αστέρων στο Σφαιρικό Σμήνος (13,4 ± 0.8 δις χρόνια), εκτίμησαν την ηλικία του Γαλαξία στα 13.6 ± 0.8 δις έτη. Το μέλλον του Γαλαξία Μετρήσεις δείχνουν ότι ο Γαλαξίας της Ανδρομέδας μας πλησιάζει με ταχύτητα 300 χιλιομέτρων το δευτερόλεπτο και μπορεί να συγκρουστεί με τον Γαλαξία μας σε 3-4 δις χρόνια. Αν συγκρουστούν, πιστεύεται ότι ο Ήλιος αλλά και άλλα άστρα μάλλον δεν θα συγκρουστούν με άστρα της Ανδρομέδας, αλλά οι δύο Γαλαξίες θα σχηματίσουν έναν Ενιαίο ελλειπτικού σχήματος Γαλαξία. Η διαδικασία της ένωσης αυτής εκτιμάται ότι θα διαρκέσει περίπου 1 δις χρόνια. Μυθολογία Υπάρχουν πολλοί μύθοι που εξηγούν την γένεση του Γαλαξία. Συγκεκριμένα, υπάρχουν δυο παρόμοιοι αρχαίοι μύθοι που εξηγούν την ετυμολογία του ονόματος "Γαλαξίας" και τη σχέση του με το "γάλα". Κάποιοι μύθοι τον συνδέουν με ένα κοπάδι από αγελάδες των οποίων το γάλα δίνει στον ουρανό τη μπλε απόχρωση. Στην Ανατολική Ασία, πίστευαν ότι η θαμπή ζώνη αστεριών είναι ο "Ασημένιος Ποταμός" του Παραδείσου. Η "Ακασάγκανγκα" είναι το ινδικό όνομα για τον Γαλαξία μας, που σημαίνει ο Γάγγης του Ουρανού. Σύμφωνα με την Ολυμπιακή Θρησκεία, ο Γαλαξίας σχηματίστηκε από την Ήρα, η οποία έχυσε γάλα στον ουρανό όταν ανακάλυψε πως ο Ζεύς την ξεγέλασε και τάιζε τον νεαρό Ηρακλή. Σε κάποια άλλη εκδοχή, ο Ερμής έβαλε στα κρυφά τον Ηρακλή στον Όλυμπο για να τραφεί από τα στήθη της Ήρας που κοιμόταν. Ο Ηρακλής δάγκωσε τη θήλη της Ήρας και το γάλα της εκτινάχθηκε στους ουρανούς σχηματίζοντας τον Γαλαξία. Στη Φινλανδική Θρησκεία ο Γαλαξίας μας ονομαζόταν Λινουνράτα (μονοπάτι των πτηνών). Οι Φινλανδοί παρατήρησαν ότι τα αποδημητικά πτηνά χρησιμοποιούσαν τον Γαλαξία ως οδηγό για να ταξιδεύσουν νότια, όπου πίστευαν ότι βρίσκεται το Λιντουκότο (Οικία Πτηνών). Αρκετά αργότερα, οι επιστήμονες πράγματι επιβεβαίωσαν τη παρατήρηση των Φινλανδών. Τα αποδημητικά πτηνά έχουν τον Γαλαξία ως οδηγό για να ταξιδεύουν στα θερμότερα κλίματα κατά τη διάρκεια του χειμώνα. Ακόμα και σήμερα ο Γαλαξίας λέγεται Λινουνράτα στη Φινλανδική Γλώσσα. Στα σουηδικά, ο Γαλαξίας είναι γνωστός ως Βιντεργκάταν ( = οδός του χειμώνα), για προφανείς λόγους: είναι περισσότερο ορατός τον χειμώνα στη Σκανδιναβία. Στην αρχαία Αρμενική Θρησκεία ο Γαλαξίας ονομαζόταν "Η Οδός του Κλέφτη Αχύρων", συνδέοντάς τον με έναν από τους θεούς, που έκλεψε άχυρο και κατά τη προσπάθειά του να διαφύγει από τους ουρανούς με ένα ξύλινο άρμα, έπεσε μέρος από το άχυρο στο δρόμο. Γαλαξιακοί Δορυφόροι The Milky Way Galaxy has several smaller galaxies gravitationally bound to it, as part of the Milky Way subgroup. This subgroup is part of the local galaxy cluster, the Local Group. List The Milky Way's satellite galaxies include the following: Image:Galaxies-Milky-Way-00-goog.jpg|frame|center|Milky Way's satellite galaxies (clickable map) rect 289 219 352 251 Milky Way rect 319 252 380 281 Sagittarius Dwarf Elliptical Galaxy rect 187 81 229 113 Sextans Dwarf rect 168 273 249 318 Large Magellanic Cloud rect 229 326 288 368 Small Magellanic Cloud rect 297 376 352 407 Sculptor Dwarf rect 183 446 234 476 Fornax Dwarf rect 107 297 150 332 Carina Dwarf rect 296 107 339 144 Bootes Dwarf rect 336 180 408 196 Ursa Major II rect 357 40 423 59 Ursa Major I rect 370 110 428 142 Ursa Minor Dwarf rect 430 119 470 154 Drwaco Dwarf desc bottom-left Κινήσεις του Τοπικού Γαλαξία Γνωρίζουμε ότι οι μεγάλες κοσμικές δομές του Σύμπαντος περιλαμβάνουν *τα Γαλαξιακά Σμήνη, *τα Γαλαξιακά Υπερσμήνη και τέλος *τα "Μεγάλα Τείχη" (μια διάταξη από Γαλαξίες σε μορφή εκτεταμένου φύλλου), που εκτείνονται σε μήκος εκατοντάδων εκατομμυρίων ετών φωτός. Υπάρχει όμως και μια άλλη υπερμεγέθης συγκέντρωση μάζας, ο "Μεγάλος Ελκυστής", που ασκεί τεράστια ελκτική Βαρυτική Δύναμη ώστε να αποτελεί μαζί με τις υπόλοιπες δομές της κοσμικής ύλης, την αιτία της κίνησης όχι μόνο Γαλαξιών, όπως ο Milky Way, αλλά και του Υπερσμήνος της Παρθένου στον οποίο ανήκει και η Τοπική Γαλαξιακή Ομάδα, με εκπληκτικά μεγάλες ταχύτητες. Η μέτρηση αυτών των κοσμικών ταχυτήτων γίνεται με πλαίσιο αναφοράς το Κοσμικό Υπόβαθρο Μικροκυμάτων. Έτσι ακριβείς μετρήσεις έδειξαν ότι ο Τοπικός Γαλαξίας κινείται προς το τμήμα του Ουρανού, που βρίσκεται ο αστερισμός του Λέοντα. Ο Τοπικός Γαλαξίας μαζί με άλλους (όπως τον Γαλαξίας της Ανδρομέδας, τα Νέφη του Μαγγελάνου και τριάντα ακόμη μικρότερους Γαλαξίες), αποτελούν την Τοπική Γαλαξιακή Ομάδα που κινείται με ταχύτητα περίπου 600 km/sec προς την κατεύθυνση ενός μικρού αστερισμού, στο Νότιο ημισφαίριο του Ουρανού, την Αντλία. Πρέπει να επισημάνουμε όμως ότι η κίνηση αυτή δεν οφείλεται στην διαστολή του Σύμπαντος αλλά σε τέσσερις διαφορετικές αιτίες: - Η πρώτη αιτία είναι η βαρυτική έλξη που ασκούν οι αμέσως όμοροι Γαλαξίες, προς την Τοπική Γαλαξιακή Ομάδα που ανήκει ο Τοπικός Γαλαξίας. Λόγω αυτής της έλξης ο Τοπικός Γαλαξίας, καθώς και η Τοπική Ομάδα που ανήκει, κινείται με ταχύτητα 100 km/sec ως προς το κοσμικό υπόβαθρο (μέσα στο Νέφος Κόμης-Γλύπτου). - Το Σμήνος της Παρθένου, μέσα στο οποίο βρίσκεται το Τοπικό Σμήνος, βρίσκεται στο κέντρο μιας άλλης κοσμικής υπερδομής που λέγεται Υπερσμήνος της Παρθένου. Η βαρυτική έλξη του Υπερσμήνους προς το Νέφος Κόμης-Γλύπτου, έχει ως αποτέλεσμα να κινείται το Νέφος ως προς το υπερσμήνος με ταχύτητα 300 km/sec περίπου. - Η τρίτη αιτία, της κίνησης, οφείλεται σε μιαν άγνωστη πηγή, που βρίσκεται προς τον αστερισμό του Μικρού Κυνός, που προσδίδει στην Τοπική Γαλαξιακή Ομάδα ταχύτητα 370 km/sec. Λόγω του νέφους που περιβάλλει τη πηγή αυτή δεν είναι εύκολο να διευκρινισθεί η αιτία της κίνησης αυτής. - Και τέλος, το 1986 μια ομάδα επτά αστρονόμων, ανακάλυψε μια υπερμεγέθη συγκέντρωση γαλαξιών, σε απόσταση 300 εκατομμυρίων ετών φωτός, προς την κατεύθυνση του αστερισμού της Ύδρας και του Κενταύρου, στο Νότιο Ημισφαίριο. Οι μετρήσεις τους έδειξαν μια τέταρτη κίνηση των όμορων Γαλαξιών, προς τη νέα αυτή υπερμεγέθη συγκέντρωση των Γαλαξιών, με την εκπληκτική ταχύτητα των 530 km/sec. Επειδή αυτή η ταχύτητα είναι πολύ μεγαλύτερη των άλλων τριών, αυτή η υπερμεγέθης συγκέντρωση που την προκαλεί, ονομάστηκε "Μέγας Ελκυστής". Όταν όμως αθροιστούν διανυσματικά οι τέσσερεις ταχύτητες που οφείλονται όπως προαναφέρθηκε : * στον Μεγάλο Ελκυστή, *στο Υπερσμήνος της Παρθένου, *στην άγνωστη πηγή που βρίσκεται στον Αστερισμό του Μικρού Κυνός και *τέλος στις γειτονικές Γαλαξιακές ομάδες στο Νέφος Κόμη-Γλύπτη, τότε το αποτέλεσμα είναι 600 km/sec όπως προαναφέρθηκε. The Milky Galaxy is speeding through Space at an astonishing 2.1 million km/h, in the direction of the constellations of Leo and Virgo; precisely where the so-called Great Attractor is located (N.B. Light travels at a fascinating speed of 1.09 billion km/h). Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Γαλαξίας * Αστέρας * Τοπική Γαλαξιακή Ομάδα * Τοπικό Γαλαξιακό Σμήνος * Γαλαξιακή Κίνηση Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Astronomia *Horizons: Exploring the Universe *Πειράματα Ερατοσθένη και Αρίσταρχου Αγγλική Ιστογραφία * The Milky Way Galaxy, SEDS Messier pages * MultiWavelength Milky Way NASA site with images and VRML models * Composite image of the Milky Way * Widefield Image of the Summer Milky Way * The Milky Way Galaxy from An Atlas of the Universe * Proposed Ring around the Milky Way * Milky Way spiral gets an extra arm New Scientist.com ** http://www.solstation.com/x-objects/gal2arc.jpg * Possible New Milky Way Spiral Arm Sky and Telescope .com ** http://skyandtelescope.com/mm_images/6829.jpg *The Milky Way spiral arms and a possible climate connection *The 1920 Shapley - Curtis Debate on the size of the Milky Way * Galactic center mosaic via sun-orbiting Spitzer infrared telescope * Milky Way Plan Views *Nearby Dust Clouds in the Milky Way * Deriving The Shape Of The Galactic Stellar Disc (SkyNightly) Mar 17, 2006 * Category: Γαλαξίες Τοπικής Γαλαξιακής Ομάδας